The Keyholder: Wave of Destruction
by Phantomfoxx
Summary: In the original The Keyholder by thetwinphoenixes, you've met the Key of Destiny. Its goal? Time travel. But as an ancient artifact and a key... it is breakable. After finding it in the ruins of Aquas... it was incomplete. But when desperation calls upon, people see no other way; they take a turn. A tribute and spin-off to The Keyholder by Phantomfoxx.
1. Prologue

This story is completely inspired by no one else than thetwinphoenixes. It even has a updated version of his original chapter! PERMISSION HAS BEEN GIVEN! His story: The Keyholder had me inspired from Chapter 1. The Keyholder takes place in several time periods, with the use of the Key of Destiny. What happens... when the Key is damaged?

**Prologue:  
**

_Like the EM star in the unknown galaxy far away... time is relative. No one, except the forces of nature can touch or manipulate it. If we have to believe Steven Hawking, then gravity stretches time. Meaning that they are connected somehow. This theory can be interpreted in many ways when said this way. When talking about time in this theory, we are talking about the speed of light. Only one thing can stop light: a black hole. Light doesn't disappear in a black hole. Instead, it's stretched out. That is the basic of psychics inside a black hole. Gravity is the one pulling the strings. But what happens, when nothing happens with the gravity itself, but just with the time? The Key of Destiny, a mystical artifact found in the depths of the ruins of Aquas, is believed to be the only device that is able to manipulate time in the hands of a mortal. A simple twist on the end of it and the bearer will be transported in a certain place in time. One problem, there are many things you'll cross. Other dimensions, realms and even the very Nexus of time; the center of all regulation. The Key needs to be in a perfect state, otherwise it will malfunction. Something you don't want... when playing with time. _

If imagination demands...  
Proudly presents:

A tribute to thetwinphoenixes' The Keyholder,

**The Keyholder: Wave of** **Destruction**  
_-By Phantomfoxx_

With a large swing, he throws everything from the kitchen on the floor. Glass and porcelain, beautifully decorated and very expensive looking, break on the white paved kitchen floor while the cutlery clangs on it too. He gasps for air, stomping his paws on the side of the sink. He throws up in the sink, barely avoiding the faucet standing over it. As the last clots of vomit of are spitted out from his mouth, he bumps the back his head against the faucet. He's still wearing his helmet, therefore only increasing the pain since it wasn't designed for that in the first place. Cursing heavily, he shoves it away before turning to another set of glass and porcelain; they too are not to be spared. As the last piece breaks on the floor, he feels the same nausea coming up, as he had for three days straight.

*SON OF A BITCH!* he thinks as loses his balance. His right shoulder slams against the edge of the kitchen. He doesn't feel the pain over the agony in his mind while he glides onto the ground against the lower cupboards. His helmet slides off his spot and falls casually over his face, with the wires all over his body. He looks around the room from his point of view as he disconnects the wires and throws the helmet in a far away corner. It's a complete mess. Closets opened, the fridge standing tilted and flipped over against a large dent in the glass where the fine afternoon sunlight shines through. Clothing, everywhere. Raveled and at least as old as the moment everything went down the drainer. The smell adds to the sickening atmosphere lingering in the house. A cold breeze, coming from the open door leading to the staircase towards what used to be **their** room, is the only thing that feels humane to him. Underneath the kitchen table's table-leg, there is a piece of paper. He grabs it and pulls underneath it, therefore ripping a small piece of it. With a drunken and bleached face, he looks at it.

*Paper*

_To Do-list  
By Fox McCloud_

_*Buy gift for Krystal  
*Make sure that Falco doesn't visit to often. Starting to look like a creep (as of 24th May 14ALW, this is no longer an issue. He found a girl. Guess three times who.)  
*Get all the stuff for Marcus' room  
*Sell your Arwing  
*(Possible option) Reprogram ROB to function as some sort of butler for our own convenience  
_

*Paper*

Some tasks are already done. But his complete attention is pulled towards the small purple heart drawn close to 'Krystal'. He strokes the name with his fingertip as tears come too his eyes. His rage continues as he rips the paper to pieces, grabs a fairly heavy vase from the table and throws it towards the front door.

*Outside*

'Are you sure he's gonna be happy with us visiting him?' asks Katt nervous. 'I've heard he didn't take her death easily.'

Falco fusses at Katt's comment. 'Nah...' waves Falcon off as he walks up the small stairs towards the door. The house's brand new addition: an enlargement of the porch, made entirely out of squared, white wooden bars. A comfortable couch for just the two of 'them' is placed around an electric campfire simulator, turned off at the moment. Real life flames would erupt with the flip of the switch. Falcon has arrived at the front door and tries to knock, only to be held back by Katt, still very concerned.

'Falco... I don't know about this.'

'*turns to her as he strokes her right cheek* Oh my darling Katt. Don't worry. He'll be happy to see his best friends again. Everyone would be, whatever the situation.' assures Falco. *turns back to the door and offers her his hand* Shall we?'

She nods and eagerly grabs Falco's hand. Falcon almost knocks on the door, but is scared shitless when suddenly something hard breaks against the door on the other side; the vase Fox threw. The door opens by himself as the deadlock is busted, letting more sunlight into the room. With open mouth, the avian and the feline are staring at Fox McCloud, weeping and raging in himself as he holds his head in his paws. He's sitting on the side of the sofa in the living room, very close to the ravage in the kitchen. The once proud leader of the elite mercenary squadron Star Fox, is reduced to a pile of misery and self-pity.

'I told you...' whispers Katt in Falcon's ear.

'Uuuh... Fox? Buddy?' calls Falco soft out to Fox. Fox turns his head towards the blue feathered avian. His eyes are bloodshot and the facial expression full of disbelief. He hasn't slept in days. A whole bottle of wine lays on the floor, uncorked and completely empty. The bottom-half is shattered.

'WHAT!?' screams Fox hoarse. 'What is it birdbrain!? *notices Katt* Showing off your prize eh? FUCK OFF! BOTH OF YOU!'

'B-but Fox... it-it's me bud. Falco Lombardi?'

'I said... *very restrained as he pulls his face away* fuck off.'

'Come on Foxy. *steps inside* Everyone needs a little companionship. Especially in tough times like these.'

'You don't know jackshit about time... or rough times like these. *rises from the couch and turns his back on Falco as he walks towards the kitchen with a snail's pace* Actually, GAH! *turns his head to Falco* You don't know about anything I'm currently going through. You can *finding the right words* o-only guess! NOTHING ELSE!' ends Fox abrupt as he continues in this pace. He notices the large transparent glass closet, filled with photographs of the past and present the two lovers on the picture used to give to each other. He feels a stranger in his own home.

'I DON'T FIT HERE ANYMORE!' he suddenly screams as he waves around with his arms like a madman. '*turns around to face Falco* I don't fucking fit here anymore. Ha. I'm not Fox McCloud anymore. No... I'm not. I'm a mess! First my mother and then my father. Thought that was all huh? Now my WIFE and my unborn SON! My whole life has been a nightmare, a chain reaction of misery cloaked in a segments of happiness. *turns his head towards the glass and back at Falco* You know what that is? *points at the closet as he storms towards it* THIS! Is the very cherry on the cake of denial. Presents... photo's... everything. *building up* GrrrrrrraAAA**ARGH!'** he screams as he grabs the neck of the wine bottle and slams the entire closet to pieces. He 'cuts' through the middle as the closet is decapitated. The 'head' shatters in millions of tiny pieces before Falco's feet. Fox turns around, facing the kitchen. He throws the bottle in his last act of vile rage and breaks the window with the large dent in it. The fridge leaning against, it slams on the ground outside the house.

While the sounds of destruction roam and echo on for a few more moments as Fox breaks down. Tear-infested, drunk, exhausted and overburdened, he sits down on the couch again as Falco sits down next to him.

'It's okay buddy. *embraces the crying Fox* Let it all out. It's heavy... I know. Nothing can tip that. *reaches for his pocket*'

'Wh- *sniff* is that?' sniffs Fox as he lets go of Falco.

Falco retrieves a small chest from his pocket and opens it; Krystal's wedding ring. The beautiful, diamond-engraved golden ring with the big ocean blue sapphire on top. Fox found it next to Krystal's dead body after the accident. That he off all people had to find her, face down on the ground. Not breathing and her sparkling eyes slowly dying out. She became cold within hours. Fox lost the ring and Falco took care of it for the time being.

'Come on.' suggest Falco. 'Let's give it to her. At least something else you can check that task of your list.' jokes Falco. Fox feels in much better mood and rises simultaneously with Falco.

'Let's go.' states Fox as the three walk out of the house.

'How about the door?' wonders Katt as Fox passes her by.

'Like anyone wants broken stuff eh Fox?' jokes Falco.

'Yeah... sure.' says Fox absent. They step into Falco's car as they drive off towards the cemetery.

The road is fairly bumpy towards the cemetery. Falco is behind the wheel, Katt sitting next to him and Fox is staring out the window, holding his chin up in the air with his paw. As the two lovebirds enjoy singing a jazz song together (Victoria's Secret by Sonata Artica), he sees how Solar, the dwarf star in the middle of Inner Lylat, slowly descents behind the Cornerian mountaintops. Below those tops, lays Corneria City. It has a sobering effect on him. Just like the chilling cold within the car. Falco already turned on the heat however it doesn't light a fire inside Fox. Morning dew is still present on the outside of the car window while the corners on the inside are frosted. He starts to draw certain things in it. An Arwing, just a few random lines and the best recreation of Krystal's face one can make by 'finger-painting'. He remembers the first day, seven months ago, that he heard that he would become a dad.

*Flashback*

_Fox! What are you doing home so early? I thought you stayed at the Academy till six?_

_Why? Is your secret lover still around here? Haha.. no Peppy decided to stop in and take over my classes for the rest of the day. It's not every day that your class is taken over by the General of the Cornerian Army._

_Actually, I'm quite glad you came home early. Come on and have a seat, we have to pick out some new furniture. *searching* OW! Where did I left that pad?  
_

_*shows it to her* This one?_

_Huh? Yes! *relieved* Pfieuw... I thought I lost it._

_Why so very upset about that? *sits down next to her* What's up?_

_*very innocent smile* Nothing. *sees Fox already scrolling down* Oh! Stop right there!_

_The children's department? *looks at Krystal, showing a fanged grin* Is this a nod to... what I think it is to?_

_*grabs Fox's paw and places it on her belly* The thing is... some things already happened. *leans over and embraces him in a loving hug while whispering* Don't worry about a thing..._

*Flashback*

With the sudden break of the car, Fox wakes up with a start as he seems to have been drooling. His chin is formed in the palm of his hand. He apparently shed a tear or two as well.

'We have arrived at our destination.' comments Falco. '*sees the half asleep Fox in the rear window* Hey sleepyhead. We're here. It's time for her present. You ready buddy?'

Self-confident, he nods towards his best friend. The doors of the car open...

This ends the prologue to The Keyholder: Wave of Destruction. I hope like you liked it so far. It's a little different in Fox's reaction than in the original story, but this one is an alternate future for Fox in that role. All credits go to my endless imagination and thetwinphoenixes. I hope I'll see another time.


	2. Turning the wrong way

The car doors have opened a new chapter for The Keyholder: WoD. Let's find out why my story is a spin-off from the original.

**Chapter 1: Turning the wrong way**

The sound of the doors closing is just a second away and already Falco is jabbing about the cold weather. Katt comes closer to him while Fox watches. He feels nothing more than an outcast at the moment. The cemetery has a calming atmosphere surrounding it. There is fog everywhere, but very light and dangling low above the graves. A yellowish gray path of gravel runs right through the middle after one enters the cemetery through the gate. At the end of the path, there is a crossroad. On the right, there is the McCloud family mausoleum. Putting his hands in the pockets of his jacket, he and Falco/Katt enter the cemetery.

'Fox?' is heard from his left the moment he wants to turn right. All three look to their lefts to see Phantom and Kursed approaching them. His jaw seems to be put back into place, but there still tubes running up his nostrils. Kursed started to wear an exact copy of her old black suit and left her weapons at home. Her somewhat bloated appearance is because she is pregnant. Fox can't help but feel even worse when thinking about babies. He turns his head away before giving himself a smack on the cheek, getting him uptight immediately. Kursed seems to be the one that is the saddest of all while Phantom soothes her with his arm swung around her. But that doesn't seem too helpful.

'It seems you're here to huh?' comments Phantom as suddenly Kursed' emotionally collapses. Somehow, the grief for Krystal's death combined by Fox's presence causes her to collapse. She was Krystal's other half for four years, so losing her was very tough. Her legs turn into cooked spaghetti as she 'melts' down on the ground. On her kneels and with her paws in front of her face, she hides the fact that she cries.

'You okay Phan?' asks Falco keeping himself from crying too.

Phantom, looking somewhat disturbed at his crying mate, looks up at him. With an emaciated smile on his face, he nods as he helps Kursed up. Her legs are still shaking as the two together walk away from the cemetery.

'Sorry guys. She is more important to me. Sounds cruel, but it's the truth.' is Phantom's way of saying goodbye for now. When the two are out of sight, Fox continues. Already, another tear comes up as the fingers on his left paw feel the small chest holding the ring inside. Approaching the mausoleum, he suddenly stands completely still.

'F-falco...?' he stumbles while he seems to be shivering.

'What up bud?' he asks optimistic.

'C-could you uh... leave me alone... for a sec?' he asks as he turns his head towards him, but barely visible. Only a slight twinkle coming from a fear stuck in the corner of his right eye is visible by the avian and feline standing right behind him. 'I have some... *sighing to keep himself strong* personal issues. To deal with.'

'Sure friendo.' says Falco as he and Katt turn around and leave.

'Is he going to be okay Falco?' asks Katt.

'He is gonna be fine Katt. Don't worry too much.'

With that being said, they leave for the car. Fox gets the chest out of his pocket and opens it. The ring faintly glows, as Krystal is still there. With a small smile on his face, a tear drops right on the sapphire. He closes the box and places his left hand on the stone tablet of his parents grave.

'Take care of my wife and my unborn son. For I couldn't. *sigh* Thanks mom and dad.' he thanks in advance as he turns to a newer tombstone. A gold plate has two names engraved in it reading:

_Krystal_  
_Marcus McCloud (unborn) _

Two graves, made up just two days ago are lying at the feet of the tombstone. It's the first time Fox actually sees the graves of his wife and son. He opens the chest again and grabs the ring out of it. He drops the chest, focusing only on the ring and its hypnotic gleam. It feels like getting high on grief. He gives it one last kiss, like he's kissing Krystal's forehead. He places the ring into the sand of Krystal's grave and inserts it into the grave leaving, only leaving the sapphire open to see.

'Leaving something as important as your loved one isn't easy ey Fox?' he hears behind him. He turns around to see the General of the Cornerian Army Peppy Hare himself standing there. With polished black boots, red uniform, full-grown mustache and floppy ears, he just stands there. Fox turns around to face the person he saw as his father-figure throughout his live. 'I know the feeling all too well.'

'Your wife too, right?'

Peppy nods. 'Indeed. Just like Krystal for you, she was everything to me. If I could turn back time, I would. *sigh* Luckily... I've learned to live with the fact that she died. Yet, the transition was awful. I'd times thinking about even killing myself. *pulls out a knife which startles Fox a little* Oh don't worry Fox. I'm not delusional. This is just the knife that I wanted to use as my weapon of choice. Committing seppuku crossed me mind. Can you imagine? *awkward laugh as he puts the knife back* I'd hate to see you go through the same. So... I have something for you.' he says as he reaches down into his left pocket. The clinking of keys is heard as grabs a bunch of keys out of it. One stands out;

'This golden key... *holds it up in the air* is the Key of Destiny.' he presents. The key is completely hauled in gold. Looking like an ordinary key, but the back-end looks like an Arwing with a flat cockpit cupola and with its wings together.

'It is said to be able to manipulate time. According to the legend, it was made by the Controllers of the Nexus as the only instrument that a mortal could use. It exists out of four parts in total: Time, which is the whole shaft. It opens the lock to portal to another time-line. Gravity is the only black part and is in direct correspondence with Time. Nature, is the left part of end and Space is the other one. To ensure the safety of Time, Gravity, Nature and Space, it would only function in the hands of a true hero. Also, they replaced the ends (Nature and Space) by wing-like ends to make sure that no one **could** use it.'

'Not even that hero guy?' It doesn't make any sense to Fox. Why would they made a key that can be used by just 1 mortal and make it unusable anyway?

'However, simulations made by our scientists and tech guys, have shown that it still works. I have no idea why the legend says that it shouldn't work. Anyhow, *offers him the key* It's yours Fox. Take good care of it.'

Fox accepts the key as Peppy hands it over. Holding the golden key his paws, he studies it very carefully. 'Thanks Pep. But uh, *looks at the rabbit* if it's an ancient relic and it's as powerful as said, then why are you handing it over to me? Shouldn't the government or at least the army be aware of its existence?' wonders Fox.

'Of course they do. They already did. When Starwolf mowed their way through the Anglar defences on Aquas, we followed in their track. In a sunken temple, we found a box. Covered in coral and rust, we had to cut it out. When we opened it on the surface, it was relieved. Along with some ancient descriptions and cryptic instructions on how to use it. It was stored in the military archives.' explains Peppy.

'So... why are you risking your rank and live for the key?'

'Well... haha. It is indeed against government and the protocol. *shameful laugh* This is gonna sound a little cliché, but 'What protocol'?' states Peppy. He places his left paw on his shoulder. 'Good luck with it Fox.' wishes Peppy before turning around and walking away. Fox lifts an eyebrow.

'Aren't you forgetting something?' he implies while showing the key.

'Hunh? Oh yeah. *grabs the knife* I'm done with this. *stabs it into the ground* Thanks for reminding me.' he says falsely grateful while showing a smile as if he knew what Fox was really meaning.

'Pep... come on. How does this thing work?'

'*turns around* According to what would be able to decrypt, it works like this. Once the 1 mortal is alone with the key, the key will unveil its secrets. The user would push the black part, hear a few ticks and then the end would separate. Looking through the V-shaped opening, the one should imagine himself being in the time period of his or her desire. Then, point the end where you are now forward and the point where you are not towards you. After that, twist the Gravity and everything should be going in just 1 second. Without any knowledge of the user, he would be transported into the time-line with all of his conscious and modern-time memory. There was also something with a faint warning. 'Beware for the smoke.' it said. *shrug* For the rest, it's a mystery.'

'Alright. Well, thanks again Pep. But I don't think I'm gonna use it though.'

'Whatever your heart desires Fox. *walks away* Whatever it desires. Goodbye young-ling.' he says goodbye as he puts his hands in the pockets again. He starts to whistle as he exits the cemetery. Fox looks at the key and then towards the grave of Krystal and Marcus. He kneels before it as he still looks at the key.

'Should I do it?' he asks at the tombstone. Obviously a call of help, but his friends aren't around right now. All of them are on with their lives. Peppy returned to his position in the Cornerian Army after Fox disbanded Starfox and went to live with Krystal. Falco got together with Katt after he finally told his feelings for her he had been hiding for years since the Titania Incident. From Slippy, people haven't been heard from since he left for Aquas. Phantom got a kid with Kursed, even after a long time. Ever since their 'close encounter' during the Myran Wars, there had been several complications. Possibly because she is a released persona. Not willing to think about too much detail about the happiness of others in comparison to his state now, he shakes it off and decides to go for it.

'Now... how did it work again? Oh yeah. First I gotta find out if I am the 'One mortal'. *looks ahead of him* Pep is not here. *looks around* And aside from the possible presence of ghosts, I'm alone. Let's see if that black part already acts like a button.'

He places his finger softly on the black part. It feels like a touchpad but not as a button. He tries pressing it several times, but nothing happens. No rumble or sound to indicate if he did it right. He is determined to find it out, but after a half hour and sitting against the foot of a statue, he's getting more bored than impressed. Finally, the black part pops up and forms the model of the Arwing cockpit. Fox rises up as his boredom vanished. He presses the button, but nothing happens.

*Uhm... shouldn't there be any ticks? *thinking* Pep said that it was ancient. If it is operating on a mechanism, it could be that it's damaged or stagnated. Maybe it already happened and I just gotta twist it.*

Certain about his theory, he grabs the whole Gravity part and twists a quarter turn. Suddenly, he hears what he wanted to hear. Slowly turning back to its original position, it goes like an egg-timer. Barely audible ticks followed by a louder tick follow until the Gravity is back at its position. Suddenly, the wings extend and a gear comes out. It starts to turn as the wings separate. The form is clear: it's literally an Arwing. Fox, completely surprised by the sudden transformation, realizes that he's the One Mortal from the legend. A true hero, worthy of using the key to his liking.

'Finally. I'm now able to manipulate time. To what day should I travel back too? Without a doubt; 4 days ago. Right before she left and the accident occurred.'

Fox looks through the V-shaped end of the Key and imagines where he wants to be: in bed with Krystal the morning that day become craved into Fox's memory forever. A holographic image appears in between the wings showing a still image of Krystal sleeping on the right side of their bed. The sheets are mostly on her side. Fox never really minded that. By the way, it was obvious she would always win that battle anyway. The left side is empty; Fox is ready to fill that one.

'And now... _point the end where you are now forward and the point where you are not towards you_. Let's see. We have Nature on the left and Space on the right. I guess Nature means on a planet. I'm now on Corneria so that should be forward.'

Fox turns the Nature side towards the exit of the mausoleum. But nothing seems to happen until the black button pops out again. He presses it and the gear starts to turn again. With the same clicks again, but only the left wing moves. The wing moves downwards until it points straight ahead. The other one doesn't move until the button pops up again. Fox presses it again out of enjoyment over what is going on.

'It's really happening!' he cheers glorious as tears of joy rolls down his face. 'I'm gonna be the best father and husband the world... no, LYLAT has ever known!'

The right wing turns towards him and stops halfway. It looks more like a finger gun than a key, but that doesn't matter.

*Ready whenever you are!* thinks Fox as he turns Gravity another quarter part. However, something is off. Instead of 1 second, it takes a full 3 seconds. When the metaphorical counter almost reaches 3 seconds, Fox starts to wonder.

'What the... HOOOOOLY SHIIII...' he starts to scream as suddenly the key starts to spark on all sides. Everything around starts spinning, faster and faster as he grabs his head. The pressure poking on his is ruthless, but also his paw holding the key is getting out of control. Glowing red-hot, it seems to be merging before Fox sees everything fly up in the air like in a tornado. The tombstones and even the whole building. The knife swings by his face, just a little short of hitting his nose as it's flung away. In all this mess, he sees the shining ring he buried in Krystal's grave. Sticking out his left hand, he catches it around his finger before he succumbs to the intense pressure and pain. Everything turns black...

*Radio*

_*Heavy static, slowly clearing up* Shhrrrrr... Lieu..shrggh...ant? Do you shsh copy?_

_Barely... wait up. SshhrrrGIIIIGHssshhrrr... It's clear now. _

_Great that you're receiving me clear for once._

_Right? That bullshit with the frequency fuck-up's that Time Twist caused is annoying. What's up Captain?  
_

_We have detected another Time Shock._

_So? We have those everyday. About every second of the day._

_This one was a category 6. And it wasn't alone. Four others came with it. All category 5's._

_Jesus. For real? Where did they land?  
_

_That's another weird thing. They haven't impacted yet. They are like comets. Plummeting down on random locations. *commands someone else to calculate trajectory* Let's see. The category 6 and one 5 is gonna land near Skull Ridge. Luckily within our territory so we'll get to them for sure. The others... one is gonna land in Ryder territory._

_He's dead. The emperor will skin him alive if he's a bitch against him._

_ We all know what happens when you cross him. The other in No Man's Land. _

_Can't we extract that one then?_

_Sadly, it's landing in the Scarver part. We'll be leaving soon. Complete your recon and report back ASAP._

_Yes Captain._

_Oh yeah. Uh... Mitch?_

_What up?_

_Have you seen any casualty increases? I mean, with the more frequent lightning strikes and Time Dis-functions?_

_Substantially, unfortunately. The civies are having a hard time keeping their morales high._

_You're doing great Mitch. I'm you're my lieutenant._

_Thanks Captain Grey. I appreciate it._

_Call me Jamey. I might be Bill's son, but I'm not all that with the rules the protocol set. Jamey out. _

*Radio*

A mysterious radio transmission, the time-warp gone wrong and Bill's son? Mystery after mystery. I hope you liked it. This is where my story deviates from the basis that is twinphoenixes The Keyholder. Thanks to Mitch3ll6900 for the OC Mitch. Hopefully, till next time. Or not...


End file.
